


The Stars Blown Away

by BabyPinkPuppy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Eventual Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is a Little Shit, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Pre-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protective Avengers, Protective Tony Stark, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPinkPuppy/pseuds/BabyPinkPuppy
Summary: Tony Stark never considered himself anything more than a rich billionaire that was eccentric and occasionally did the right thing. He never thought of himself as any parental figure to anyone, no matter how many times his teammates, Pepper, and best friend would tell him he's perfectly capable. He keeps up the act, he doesn't tell his teammates, not because he doesn't trust them, but because he likes to be cautious. So, he was rather surprised when a strange woman he vaguely recognized rung on his doorbell, swaths of baby blue blankets cradled in her arms, and her eyes are full of tears. And then the next thing he knew, he was staring down at a pair of Bambi-like brown eyes, identical to his far more intelligent ones, along with a nose that looks similar to his own. And a birth certificate with a name of Peter Parker, and below he's listed as the father. Well...shit.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Something I've been thinking about for the past couple of months. I know plenty of authors have written something similar to this before, but I really couldn't help myself so I figured...well, why not? I'm also thinking about writing something similar to this only with a completely different plot with obvious reasons but maybe with a Female Peter Parker. I'm not as good as writing Male Characters as I am with Female Characters. But I think this'll be good since I can learn more about this, something new to write.

The stars shone bright as a millions of diamonds in the inky black sky. The moon's ghostly glow was concealed by the blackish gray clouds that were sweeping through the sky, rain coming down from the levitating puffs of smoke millions of miles away. Orange street lights illuminated the damp roads, rippling in thousands of droplets as rain poured from the night sky, pouring harder and faster. Headlights poured from the street and disappeared just as they had come, people ran across the roads without looking as they rushed to their destination.

Heels clacked against the pavement as she rushed to his front door, mindful of the tiny human she was cradling in her arms. She stopped at the door, water dribbling down her chin, splattering onto the welcome mat. Her arms tightened around the bundle of blankets, and she glanced down at the tiny face peeking out. He was out like a light, eyes peacefully closed and not a drop of water on his wrinkly pink skin. Water slithered down from her neck, dripping from her chestnut locks. Her stormy gray eyes swept over the door, the intricate carvings forming a unique garden-like pattern.

She's only been here once before, a night she regretted so much. She was just coming from the Expo with him, when he was giving a presentation on some weapon S.I. was building for the military. He made a big speech over it and while everyone else at the conference was impressed, especially some of the women younger than her, was impressed, she wasn't fooled one bit. After he finished his speech and lounged around the bar, talking to some of the attractive bartenders carelessly flirting with him, she walked up to him confidently and tapped him on the shoulder.

She remembered him turning around and taking one look at her through his red tinted sunglasses. His hair was slicked back and he was wearing a silky velvet shirt, unbuttoned as they showed off his collar bone. She noted how...handsomely unprepared he was when it came to his flashy clothes. She never understood why he wore those sunglasses, considering they were inside and it was nighttime. Well...people didn't call him an eccentric billionaire for nothing.

He flashed her a grin, showing off his bright white teeth that could sweep any girl off her feet, but Mary Parker wasn't like most girls. She did what she did best, ignoring the charming grin on his goatee face. She called him out on his bullshit. She told him that while his weapons were effective and his creations were brilliant, they shouldn't be needed on test runs and they killed innocent people, too. He looked taken aback but remained lax. She accused him of being underprepared, noting how some of the lines were obviously improvised and how he would occasionally stall here and there. She was kind about it, being brutal but honest at the same time.

Then the next thing she knew they were both talking for the rest of the night. She was actually enjoying herself with the billionaire, finding herself surprised with the way he talked. His smile was genuine and he looked shock and told her how she sounded like she gave an actual shit about him. She shrugged and told him she gave shit about good people only. Mary noted about the way he stood relaxed and less like a puppet on strings. They talked on a slightly personal level and she noted how he talked a little more on the relationship with his deceased father off-handedly, as if it wasn't a big deal at all. She smiled gently and placed a comforting hand on his own.

Everything else was in a blur, from taking one too many shots of scotch to rushing out of the building and out onto the streets. The two practically ran to the building she was standing on the front door of. She asked him if this is where he lived but he shook his head and slurred that it was a friend of his who wouldn't be home until a couple of weeks. They kissed and kissed until they stumbled into a master bedroom, falling onto the bed and they're ripping off their clothes and throwing them on the floor. Her heart was racing that night and her brain was yelling at her to stop and take a second, but she listened to her drunken instincts instead.

They woke up the next morning and she noticed he was no longer on the bed. She got out of the bed and quickly dressed back into her clothes in case anyone was coming by or something. Her hair had been a mess and her lip gloss was smeared. She looked around the large house and her eyes swept around the pictures, spotting more pictures of a woman with strawberry-blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, a kind smile on her freckled face. She couldn't find him anywhere and suddenly she felt disgusted and ashamed of herself for becoming another one of his toys that he played around with until he was bored.

She left the house and got back on with her life...and, well, things happened. New boyfriend, new job...new baby.

A baby that she loved more than anything in the world. More than Richard, more than Ben, and more than May. The love between her and her baby was palpable, and if she could, she would hang it over the sky and told anyone who dared to hurt him would have her to deal with. This baby meant more than anything to her and the love she had fro her son was infinite. She would do anything for him.

Which is why she was standing in front of the door, swaths of blue blankets cradled in her arms. Thoughts rushed into her head and she could only thinks of the pros and cons. Pros: his father deserved to know, it would be good for her young baby. Cons: his father had many rivals, putting him in potential and dangerous situations, ignorance of boundaries and consequences, and he would be pampered all his life.

But he deserved a happy life, her mind argued. And she clutched onto her baby boy tighter. She looked down and gazed on him with soft, watery sad eyes. He had beautiful, handsome eyes. They were such a warm cocoa that was a tad lighter than his father's intelligent ones, and her kinder ones. He had her nose and she kissed on it, so much said into that one tiny kiss that she couldn't convey with words. Because saying them out loud would only be twisting the wound fresh in her heart.

Her eyes slid up to the door with a new determination. Her heart was pounding thunderously against her ears, as if a drums were being played right in her eardrums. The ache in her heart thrummed wildly and all blood left her. She carefully rose one arm up, trembling with anxiety and something akin to anger and disappointment. So many thoughts swirled in her head and they all stretched along like elastic and clawed at her brain. So many reasons why. So many why not to. But she needed to put faith into his father. She needed to trust him, because there was no one left to. Not Richard, he would never understand and it would only make him angry. Not May or Ben, because she doesn't know then well enough and she can't and won't trust them. They're good people, but they're not her family and she doesn't know them enough.

No...she just needed to trust him. Because he was her son's father. And a child needs his father.

So, with a shaky breath and a heavy heart, her knuckles rapped against the door.

And she waited. Patiently.


	2. My Blood and Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brown eyes. A small, button nose. Skin chubby with baby-fat. And chestnut hair.
> 
> His eyes were big. They reminded Tony of a puppy Jarvis once gave him as a birthday present, bright red bow and all.
> 
> His kid.
> 
> His fucking kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and the long wait. I have a lot of stories to write and to finish and put on hold. I'm so glad you guys loved the chapter so much. Now, I'm not a certified genius, so if I have to add any science and techy stuff, I'm just gonna either Google it, make shit up, or ask someone who has better information than I do. I really hope you like this because I'm not good with writing Marvel characters in character. Don't want an OOC mess on my hands.

Shock.

Shock. Definition: a sudden upsetting or surprising event or experience. The word was lingering inside his head, spinning his beautiful brain around in circles like they were trying to see how dizzy they could get. The word usually popped up in his mind when his parents had died, or the time he found himself floating in his pool and somehow he didn't die, or—

This.

Cradled in Rhodey's arm, his skin pale and brown locks, stared a pair of doe-brown, Bambi-like eyes. They looked innocent, untainted by the cruel and dark world of today. Where good people like his childhood butler Jarvis passed away, or when Maria Stark tragically lost her life in the accident. Hell, even _Howard's_ death seemed unfair.

Mary Fitzpatrick Parker. The woman he spent a night with. No different from any other girl. A beautiful and intelligent woman with a lean frame, pretty set of eyes, and _boy_ was she naughty in bed. But she wasn't like any of the other girls he'd fooled around with usually. She was sweet and blunt but it wasn't the type that made people feel bad and small. It made them feel comforted and cared for. And...Tony liked talking to her, even if it just only for a little while. It was nice; a pleasant conversation that didn't end up with her splashing her drink in his face.

"Tony," a voice brought him back out of his reverie, and the billionaire tore his gaze away from the baby to meet Rhodey's gaze. His expression was serious and soft, and a tiny pale hand grasped the colonel's throat and pinched the skin softly. Rhodey flitted his eyes down at the kid for the briefest moment, before finally addressing the issue at hand.

"What the hell happened?" his best friend demanded, careful not to raise his voice in front of the child in the room. And the baby, too. 

Tony raised an eyebrow, leaning back into his assistant's soft couch, "Well, you see, Rhodey-bear. When a man and a woman love each other very much, things tend to get heated—"

"Oh _god_ you know that's not what I meant," Rhodey snapped, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "I'm talking about the kid," he jerked his direction of the baby in his arms.

"Oh, that," Tony said distractedly, his fingers tingling for a cup of scotch right at the moment. "Allegedly he's supposed to be my son."

"Mm-hmm. How alleged?"

"Pretty sure that's not mine," he said with an accusing finger pointed at the alleged son in the room. "Look at his eyes. They look nothing like mine."

Rhodey rolled his eyes once again and glanced down at the child he was currently bouncing slightly on his leg. They narrowed slightly and the baby simply blinked up at the military man, a dopey and goofy grin spreading across his chubby face. He returned his gaze back to his friend and said, bluntly as possible, "Sure as hell looks like you to me."

"I recommend seeing an eye doctor, Rhodes. Sight only grows worse within old age."

"Quit deflecting and get back on the damn subject," Rhodey said with a bite to his tone. His frustration was already high on loose and he didn't want to do something he would regret. Especially not with the kid around. "What're you planning on doing?"

Tony tilted his head to the side and made a low "hmm," in thought. He didn't think that far ahead. He wasn't even sure whether or not he believed that this baby Pepper showed him was even his. He was always careful. He always had a condom in hand. Even when he was at his drunkest. But if this baby did turn out to be his...well, he didn't think that far ahead.

Before he could answer, the sound of heels clicking through the hardwood floor sounded in the room. Pepper Potts came strolling into the room with a manilla folder tucked neatly under her armpit and she slapped it against her coffee table. "He's yours," she said with certainty as she flipped the folder open, revealing a birth certificate.

Tony leaned forward as he became more alert and stared down at the papers. His intelligent hazelnut eyes skimmed through each letter with precision and carefulness.

And his eyes widened.

Licking his lips, a knot tying around his stomach, tight and uncomfortable and he felt like he was gonna throw up, he tossed the folder onto the table. Rhodey raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

Tony paused; Mary had done her research. The date of birth seemed consistent within the time frame of meeting and doing her months ago. And Tony...he...

He couldn't _fucking_ believe it.

_("Starks don't create beautiful things," Howard had told him when he was younger. His dad wasn't looking at him, eyes glued to the blueprints but Tony knew then he wasn't really focusing on the neat handwriting._

_"We create weapons of mass destruction. To serve our country." he took a swing of his favorite scotch, swallowing thickly as he stared at nothing. "It's what Steve would've wanted.")_

Brown eyes. A small, button nose. Skin chubby with baby-fat. And chestnut hair.

His eyes were big. They reminded Tony of a puppy Jarvis once gave him as a birthday present, bright red bow and all.

His kid.

His fucking kid.

_("Starks don't create beautiful things."_

_"They create weapons of mass destruction."_

_"To serve our country. It's what Steve would've wanted.")_

"Hey," Rhodey's voice brought him back out of the mantra. His voice was softer now. "You okay? You're looking kinda pale."

Big brown eyes stared back at him with innocent curiosity. Peter—his son—was staring directly at Tony, one hand fisted inside his mouth, and he blinked.

With a thick swallow, ignoring the nausea coiling in his stomach like a venomous serpent, Tony pointed a finger at the baby and said, "Something is clearly amiss here. Stark men don't create pretty, shiny things. We buy them."

Rhodey and Pepper both rolled their eyes at the blunt tone, and the colonel sighed. His eyes glanced back down at the wide-eyed infant, and Pepper's gaze was on the picture clipped at the far corner of the manilla folder. She gave a small smile.

"She's very pretty."

"Yeah, and fucking brilliant, too," Tony chuckled, but the small laugh felt bitter in his throat, burning like a thousand fires. He raked a hand through his hair. "Somehow insulted my tech and was pretty damn nice about it. Even apologized in advance."

"He has your eyes." Rhodey kept his calculating gaze on the baby, a small fighting to tug on his lips. Tony glanced at the baby—his son.

Son.

Another Stark.

He shrugged. "Well, the looks and wit are hereditary, so..." and he took a swig of his own scotch.

"You know you're going to have to tell Obadiah."

"I know."

"You know how big this is, right?"

"I know."

"Tony, you know you can't just—"

The sound of glass smacking onto wood startled the both of them, and they stared as Tony looked ready to erupt on it flames.

"I **_know,_** alright?" he growled, frustrated. Because this was a fucking cruel joke and this Mary woman was messing with him. Because in no fucking way did he have a child, his own flesh and blood, because _Stark men don't create beautiful things._

They built weapons of mass destruction. Weapons that killed the bad guys and stopped them from terrorizing the country. But Stark men don't create something that looks so perfect, innocent, and so fucking small.

With a frustrated sigh, Tony stood and ran a hand through his hair, refusing to look back at the baby. He knew. He knew he had to the responsible thing here and give this kid up. Because Howard was a shitty father and Tony didn't need to ask twice if he would follow into those same footsteps. He could contact Mary's husband's relatives. May and Ben Parker. He didn't know them but he already knew that they were more equipped to take care of a child than he was.

But...

Tony was raised by Howard and Maria Stark. And he was spoiled, an alcoholic, playboy who fucked every pretty face he saw. Except Pepper, he thought to himself wryly. That part of him—the spoiled child he used to be, kicking and screaming, throwing insults, drowning his sorrows with booze—would rear its ugly head and the thought of giving up something that was his burned like acid in his stomach.

"Maybe we don't have to tell Obadiah," Pepper suggested, Tony really half-listening to the conversation.

"I can contact Mary and see if she'll let us get in touch with her in-laws."

Something...snapped, inside of Tony. Contacting her meant he would have to see her again, the woman who was giving their child to him. Trusting him to raise his son as stable-minded adult. That Tony will keep him alive until the day he dies and that he continues the family legacy.

Does Mary seriously trust him this much?

His voice was surprisingly firm. Firmer than he felt, more sure of himself. Even though he felt like puking and his hands were shivering.

He licked his lips.

"I'm gonna have to put that down as a no."

Pause.

Slowly, the air around them now thick as the depths of the ocean and tight as a rubber band stretching beyond its use, Rhodey and Pepper slowly turned their gaze on him.

"I'm sorry," Rhodey said, and his eyes narrowed. "What did you say?"

"Getting in touch with Mary means breaking her trust. If she wanted her in-laws involved she wouldn't have come to me." Or Pepper, but Tony didn't take her back to his mansion in Malibu.

Pepper gawked, and Rhodey looked jaw-slacked. Any other day it would've been funny, but today wasn't any other day. A baby was involved and a clearly distressed mother had to give him up.

"Tony," Pepper stammered, eyeing him intently, "are—are you—"

"No, no, no." Rhodey was shaking his head vehemently, and his features were hard, stern. "Tones, you can't actually be serious, can you? I had to clear three hours just to drag you to a presentation with the board when Pepper was out sick. You—"

"I get it, okay?" Tony snapped, a headache brushing across his skull and he itched for a drink in his hand. It was late and it was soaking wet outside and there was an infant with his DNA. Stark DNA.

And he knows. He knows he'd be a terrible father. Probably worse than Howard, maybe. Because Howard was stubborn and short-tempered and he loved booze like a soulmate and Tony was the exact same way. He could already picture an older version of Peter, doe-eyed and face crumpled in disappointment. Where he resents Tony and wishes things could have been different.

And Tony...well, he was a selfish bastard who always had to take back what was rightfully his.

And for some reason, he couldn't give this kid up. He wouldn't.

His throat felt raw and his voice was shaky as he said, "I get it. It's a lot of work. A lot of responsibility. And I'm a billionaire, playboy and alcoholic . I'd be voted as the World's Shittiest Father and win by a landslide. I know this is going to be a lot of work, and I know I can't just decide to give it up and give him away. _I know."_

 _But_ do _you?_ A voice whispered in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this. I can't say updates will be fast. But this is something I've wanted to try and I might as well. Please forgive me if you don't like it, but I think it turned out pretty good. I hope.


End file.
